


What if... (Baking is for lovers)?

by TiggerUsername



Series: What if... (Jiara July) [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Activity, Anniversary, Background John B/Sarah - Freeform, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, Jiara July, Romance, So does Kiara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerUsername/pseuds/TiggerUsername
Summary: Kiara and JJ have been dating for four years. Four years and the most romantic date that they have been on if free food at the Wreck. JJ has never been a hopeless romantic but Kiara is certain to make this anniversary a memorable one.A baking class for idiots inevitably escalates because of the hopeless couple that is JJ and Kiara.Part of Jiara July Week 2020 (Prompt: Activity)
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: What if... (Jiara July) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849996
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee





	What if... (Baking is for lovers)?

It has been four years.

Four years since JJ somehow won the affection of Kiara Carrera- the sexiest, fiercest hippy chick along Outer Banks. He's not really entirely sure how he managed to do it. He just remembers that one day they were aimlessly. innocently flirting with one another and then the next day they were dancing up against each other until she finally told him to make the first move.

It has been four years since he finally found what all of those romantic films always brag about and it fucking annoys JJ on how cliché it all is. But he can’t help it. Kiara found a way to repair a boy that was beyond fixable. After the first move, JJ is still not sure how he managed to make it go four years without Kiara realising that there was more to life than being stuck with JJ Maybank. But when JJ tells Kiara this, she snaps his head off claiming that she doesn’t need anything else if they are together.

They both agree. _How fucking cliché._

So, for the four years that they have been together, they have to find a new normal and prove that their love was worth breaking all the rules for. The thing is, they have never really needed to change anything with how they act around each other in the friend group because they still innocently, aimlessly flirt with one another. But unlike before, their flirting is heated and full of promises that they both want to keep. It’s a promise for a future that they both can see if they stay together.

None of their friends thought it was going to last past the first year but it did. It has lasted so long that by the end of their second-year dating, Kiara mentions “I’m bored of moving back and forth all the time.” Being the idiot that JJ is, he asks for further information. “Why don’t I just move in here?”

“Is that your way of saying you need to be with me all hours of the day?” JJ smirks.

“JJ.” Kiara playfully rolls her eyes.

“Okay Kie. Let’s move in together.”

Now JJ is no hopeless romantic and Kiara knows this. JJ’s idea of the perfect present is a hug. But Kiara never turns JJ down for it, and JJ is relieved. Because, even if it is just a hug, the emotion is beaming through. Kiara is no better herself. Kiara’s not so hopeless romantic gift is either free food at the Wreck or (if she has time) a handmade bracelet. JJ wears every single bracelet that she has ever made and eats the free food from the Wreck as if it is the first time, he has ever tried fries and a burger in his life. “Wow Kie, you really know how to treat your man.” JJ always says whilst stuffing his mouth with fries. JJ always notices the small smile that instinctively crawls onto Kiara’s face, even if no one else can notice.

Kiara is a bit needy for their four-year anniversary though. She decides that they need to be a real couple for once and try that hopeless romantic bullshit that Sarah is always bragging about- John B buying her flowers every day, John B calling her pet names every time he sees Sarah, John B kissing her cheek at the end of every date. But JJ is not John B. Just the idea of pet names makes JJ internally cringe. And why kiss the cheek when you can kiss the mouth at the end of a date? “I’m not using pet names, Kie.” JJ feels the need to argue.

“I just mean, why don’t we actually do something other than go to the Wreck and get fries?”

Of course, JJ goes along with Kiara. He always does. But he can’t help it, it’s as if she has cast a spell on him that makes him lose the ability to say no to her. Not that he would say no to her anyways. So, he just sits still and listens to Kiara go into detail with what they could do together as a couple. JJ tries to add naked games to the list which Kiara just brushes away. The list does not scare JJ in the way that he thought it would, not that JJ is as much of a commitment phobe in which he once was. “And for the four years, maybe you could learn to cook?” Kiara asks.

“But you’re such a good cook.”

“And cooking may get harder soon, so maybe I want another hand in the kitchen.”

JJ knows that he will go along with whatever she wants. Kiara can be stubborn any day of the week and as much as JJ likes to push her to see how far it can go, he knows she will inevitably win.

That is how they end up in a couples baking class because there are no cooking classes in the entirety of Outer Banks. There are four other couples in the room. Every couple has their own little desk set up facing the teacher who has her own desk. JJ almost laughs seeing how much it looks like one of those baking competitions shows that JJ will deny loving. “We’re so going to win.” JJ whispers to Kiara as the teacher moves on to talk about how an oven works.

“Not a competition, JJ.” Kiara says plainly but JJ is sure he spots a smirk on her mouth.

“Please listen.” The teacher almost snaps at Kiara and JJ. JJ has to hold back the laugh that is building up. Not even at twenty-two can JJ be good in school; he always has to be the bad kid in the classroom. On the other hand, Kiara loses her smile entirely and goes back to listening closely to the teacher’s instructions. Kiara is the teacher’s bitch that’s for sure; just like she was back in high school.

It starts a new game for JJ. See if he can push the teacher’s pet Kiara to turn bad in front of his own eyes. He thinks he hears the teacher distantly talking about how to bake cookies, but JJ is not listening. JJ is completely in his own mind, plotting to turn the good girl bad. He just has to wait for the perfect moment.

“Okay, you all have a recipe on your benches. You can begin whenever you are ready.” The teacher exclaims as JJ looks around the room to see all of the goody goody’s starting their bake. Kiara is straight to the recipe, thinking that she is about to bake. But JJ has other plans. “Okay, can you grab the chocolate chips?” Kiara obliviously asks JJ.

“Chocolate chips?” JJ jokes out, pretending as if he has never heard about chocolate chips in his life. When he sees her expression turn to annoyance, JJ is sure this will be fun.

“Fine. I’ll get them.” Kiara shrugs him off but JJ is not finished. Kiara goes to grab for the chocolate chips but JJ makes it his job to knock them off of the bench. “Dude.” Kiara warns a bit too loudly.

All of the couples and the teacher turn to see who made the loud noise. JJ just smirks as he looks back at Kiara. “Kie. Stop messing around.” JJ jokes, looking the angry girl in front of him up and down.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kiara whispers when all of the other couples go back to their own stations.

“I’m having fun.” Is all that JJ says before leaning down and catching Kiara’s lips with her own.

“Good, but we’re making cookies.” Kiara smiles as she pushes JJ back and turns back to the recipe. JJ is quick to move closer to Kiara and lays a butterfly kiss along her neck, just in the way he knows works on her. JJ notices as goosebumps show on her neck. He can’t help but feel accomplished that his manoeuvres are working. “JJ.” It’s a breath more than a word with meaning. But Kiara quickly composes herself. “We’re in a class.”

“Not a real class Kie. They can’t give you detention here.”

“We’re still in public, JJ.” Her words mean move away but her actions make her lean against JJ as he kisses into her neck, holding her hips from behind.

He knows how to quickly make Kiara lose herself. He knows the exact move that would make her take him by the hand and drag him to find any quiet room to continue what they are good at. But JJ wants to keep playing his game.

JJ is quick to leave only one more kiss onto Kiara’s neck before stepping away from her completely. He makes sure to not get too close to her, making sure that his own actions don’t overtake himself. A table is suitably behind JJ so he can lean on and watch as Kiara turns to him in shock. Her face has gone slightly red making JJ know that he riled her up. Perfect. Ready for step two. Instead of moving anywhere near Kiara, JJ moves to the bench to look at the ingredients placed out in front of him on the table. He can feel her eyes burning into the back of his head.

It has always been easy with JJ and Kiara. It only takes a look to know that either one of them is in the right mood. And JJ knows that all he needs to do is place his outstretched fingers on the top of her thigh and his other hand into her hair and she would be his. Being twenty-two hasn’t changed anything from when they initially started dating. It’s the exact same cues that lead them into finally finishing each other off.

The counter top has all of the ingredients ready to make the best cookies that JJ can imagine tasting. So, he tricks Kiara into thinking he’s ready to bake by grabbing the flour and passing it to Kiara. “Thanks.” Kiara smiles at him, obviously still confused by his actions.

“Anything for you my dearest.” JJ jokes the pet name and smiles when he sees Kiara match his internal cringe.

“Yeah. Don’t use pet names, JJ.” Kiara shakes her head. “Leave that to John B and Sarah.”

“They’re too sappy for their own good.”

“Exactly.” Kiara laughs out as the ignore the glares from the other older couples and the teacher. Man, this place is full of boring people. They’re just talking, not even that loud.

“I guess that means that you don’t want roses either?” JJ says as he passes Kiara the sugar.

“Let’s not pretend to be anything that we’re not.” JJ can’t help but smile at her. Because they’re them. Not John B and Sarah. They’re sentiment in their own way that would go against so many different romantic films that Sarah has forced JJ and Kiara to watch. JJ wouldn’t wish for them to be any other way.

They find a routine of JJ passing the ingredients over to Kiara whilst Kiara mixes them together. They pass small bickers to each other in the meantime. Neither of them can wash the smile that forms on their lips. JJ won’t admit it, but he is actually having fun. Maybe baking could become their thing. That is, until JJ asks Kiara “Kie, when can I do anything other than pass ingredients?” It’s a genuine question so it surprises JJ when she just laughs it off. “Do you not trust me or something?” Another genuine question.

“Around me? Sure. Around food? Hell no.” He wants to quip that she forced him here to learn to cook but he continues the game instead.

“Wow, you poison your girlfriend one time.”

“Two times.”

“Not entirely my fault.” JJ smirks as he moves closer to Kiara. “You were sat on the counter whilst I cooked and distracted me the whole time.”

“So, you’re saying it’s my fault?”

“Definitely your fault, babe.” JJ watches her cringe again as Kiara pushes JJ back. “You asked for the hopeless romantic, Kie. Maybe this is it! My dearest princess.” They both burst into laughter as if the room isn’t filled with judging eyes.

“JJ. Stop.” Kiara laughs at him.

“Call me your prince, Kie.”

“Never.” Challenge?

“Never?” Kiara shakes her head, still smiling as she bites her lip.

Challenge accepted.

This game that they are playing has been going on for four years, maybe even longer. The game where they would see who could rile the other up the most. Normally, it’s a joke that goes wrong ending with one of them being upset. But today, JJ knows exactly how to play. He leans forward and grabs Kiara before turning them around. She squeals in his arms as she holds onto him so she doesn’t topple over. “JJ!”

“Say it, Kie.” Laughter fills their area, neither of them really caring who is around.

“Nope.” Kiara manages to say as he keeps turning them around carefully.

“Then it’s game on, Kie.” JJ puts plainly as he lets Kiara go back to her feet.

She watches him as JJ goes back to the bench where the ingredients are placed. He looks over his ingredients before picking up a bag of flour. When he heads back to Kiara, it doesn’t take long for Kiara to realise exactly what is about to happen. “Don’t you dare.” Kiara warns but her smile contradicts her words as JJ stalks closer to his girlfriend.

“Then say it.” He leans closer so the gap between them is almost non-existent. He waits a beat to see if she will say anything. But as JJ notices Kiara try to move to close the gap, he dumps some of the bag of flour onto her head.

JJ can’t hold back a laugh when he watches Kiara open her mouth in shock as the flour falls down over her head. Her brunette hair now almost completely covered in flour. JJ is ready for the explosion from his stubborn girlfriend. But instead, JJ watches as Kiara fights for the bag of flour from his hand before throwing it over him. Matching flour lays on their head as both of their hands move closer to the ingredients.

Eyes lock as their hands grab at any ingredient that they can find. JJ reaches for a bag of sugar whilst Kiara grabs at a carton of eggs. Now, it’s time for the teasing to see who moves first to commence. JJ watches her closely, ready for attack if Kiara is up for the fight. He watches as Kiara carefully removes the egg from the carton before stalking closer to JJ. Frozen, JJ just lets it happen as Kiara smirks before cracking the egg above JJ’s head. JJ fights the urge to run his hand through his egg wet hair; instead he keeps his eyes locked on her. “You started this, JJ.”

“Oh, I know.” JJ doesn’t wait any longer before pouring the entire bag of sugar over Kiara.

“You’re dead.” Is all Kiara can say.

It doesn’t take long for JJ and Kiara to be throwing random ingredients at each other, laughing the entire way through it. They forget why they even started this as Kiara eventually reaches for the bowl in which she had been stirring only ten minutes prior. It doesn’t take long for Kiara to give up with the ingredients and dump the entire bowl of wet ingredients over JJ. It gets in his eyes, but JJ doesn’t care. Because, even when he can’t see her, he feels his heart skip a beat at the sound of her belly laugh. He can taste the mixture when it falls down to his lips. All JJ can think is _we make pretty great cookies._

Kiara’s laughter drops as she brings her hand up to JJ’s face to help him clean the mixture out of his eyes. When JJ is finally able to see Kiara again, he is sure his heart completely stops. Her smile lights up her entire face as her eyes are filled with the wonder that is Kiara. She is pure happiness, beauty and joy. He hopes his face is anything like hers. JJ moves his hand up to caress her cheek, something that Kiara leans into unconsciously. But before he can close the gap of their messy cookied bodies, they hear someone clear their throat.

It’s only then that they remember where they are. Everyone in the room are watching the youngest couple in the room. The teacher has her arms crossed and is burying daggers into them. “Um…” Kiara squeaks out as she obviously tries to avoid laughter erupting once more.

“Get out of my classroom.” The teacher snaps and Kiara and JJ don’t need to be told twice.

“To the principal’s office we go, Kie.” JJ jokes as they make their way out.

“Oh god.” Kiara manages to say.

...

When they get back to their house, neither of them can control the insistent need to laugh. “It’s not funny, JJ.” Kiara chuckles through her words. But neither can disagree that being kicked out a classroom at twenty-two years of age is something that would only happen to JJ and Kiara. They had to drive all the way home sitting in the mess that they created, but neither cared. “It’s going to take hours getting the flour out of my hair.” Kiara states before moving towards their bathroom.

“Maybe I could help.” JJ half jokes.

“No. You’re the reason I am even like this.” Kiara motions to herself but her smile deceives her. “And the last time we played our fucking game, this happened.” It’s then that Kiara points down to her stomach.

A month ago, Kiara found out that she was pregnant. JJ remembers panicking through the nights only to be reminded that with Kiara, he’ll be an amazing father. Together, they cannot be anything other than perfect parents to a perfect child. “You started that game.” JJ moves closer to his pregnant girlfriend remembering the night so well. A night of innocent touches whilst watching a movie lead to Kiara stroking through JJ’s hair to set him off. That game didn’t last long. “Another game can’t make you more pregnant.” JJ seductively whispers into her ear, watching her shudder with excitement.

“You’ve already played your game today JJ.” JJ is sure he notices her glance to his lips which only makes him want her more.

“I love our games.” _I love you._

“I love them too.” _I love you too._

JJ moves so that they’re lips are almost touching. “Boy or girl?” It’s something they keep asking each other, another game to see who will guess correct.

“Girl.”

“Just as stubborn as her mother.” JJ smirks before pecking at Kiara’s lips.

“As long as she gets your humour.” Kiara closes her eyes just as JJ looks down at her with so much love.

“I kind of listened to the cookie recipe, maybe we could bake her some.”

“As long as we don’t have to take another class, JJ.”

“You loved that class, Kie.” He can’t take anymore as he leans down and presses a fierce kiss against Kiara, moving a hand to her thigh and the other to her hair. Their cue.

As they move to the bathroom, JJ can’t help but think about how perfect his future looks. A sexy girlfriend that he will soon ask to be his wife, a child on the way that will be a mix of the perfections of Kiara. It’s at moments like these that JJ knows that even if they aren’t hopeless romantics, their love is real and it is theirs. And JJ knows it’s perfect and pure. He wouldn’t want to change a thing.


End file.
